You Can't Fight The Crewdom!
Crewdom5.PNG|You Can't Fight The Crewdom! Crewdom4.PNG|Background Crewdom6.PNG|Quote Manz.jpg|Manz Profile Crewdom1.PNG|Rage's Comment Crewdom2.PNG|Evanz's Comment Crewdom3.PNG|Gubiak's Comment About On October 5th 2014, a fan of Rage and the Crew known as 'ManzIsMe' AKA Manz. uploaded a video on her Youtube Channel: a Crew-themed parody of the song 'We Didn't Start the Fire' by Billy Joel. The song highlighted many running jokes and concepts among the fandom, which Manz dubbed 'the Crewdom'. The video simply displayed images relevant to the lyrics (edited by Figit) as the song played, successfully summing up the RageGamingVideos experience and the community. Manz's parody is one of the first confirmed uses of the term 'Crewdom' in reference to the greater fanbase and is a key factor in the title becoming more prominently used. In the comments section of the video, Rage said "Haha you legend <3﻿", Evanz '''said "I love this, you got so many of my references that most people wouldn't get <3﻿" and Gubiak' said "m8 this one is gr8.... gonna have to give it 10/10. Love the song choice". The parody is considered a theme song of sorts for the fandom. * You Can't Fight The Crewdom! '''Trivia' * The parody was uploaded to both Manz's YouTube channel and Figit's in so as to ensure he got crediting for the visuals * The pair set a challenge to see if anyone could spot the difference between the two videos. It occurs in the second verse at 1:42, with the word 'winrars' in Figit's version and 'winrahs' in Manz's Note: This difference is because Figit claims that Rage says Winrars but I KNOW he says winrahs. Cmon guys I'm totally right there, right? * A momentary image of Manz flash on screen during the song and can go unnoticed. Note: Figit added that when it says "Bad Puns" because he thinks my puns are awful. Pffft what does he know? * The visuals utilises video footage, fanart, GIFs and photographs taken by the fans * The typesetting shows frequent flaws, such as 'Tean and Questions' at 0:53. Note: Figit unfortunately (like Rage) has no clue how to spell. Oh Figit you butt. Just kidding you know I love ya. * Manz wrote the song along with members of Rage fan group TRC (The Rollow Corner) in the span of 4 months over the summer of 2014. She then released the song in October with finalized video editing from Figit after a period of aggression that was occurring between Rage and the fans. Note: I'd like to say that the song did a fairly good job of easing those tensions. However I did not write the song with the purpose of easing said tensions. * Manz used incorrect grammar when responding to Rage and deeply regrets that. * Danni, Leni, and Living Chat are not mentioned in the song but are still very crucial parts to the Rage fandom. * Metro claims Manz "left" but in reality has not bothered to contact her that much at all for the hecking project and seriously what is there to even write for the new Crewdom? She would still be on board for a new song * This song cemented the term "Crewdom" as the name for the fanbase Lyrics (With Links!) Rage , Hollow ,[http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/TheCaptainFluke Fluke] , and Evanz Are the very best friends They join together as The Crew Making vids for me and you Gubiak is Poland, Pocket , Jake , and Oceans, Juketteja , Zaheen, Tyde ’s screams, and Peace is Worms champion Tea and Questions, QBC, Evanz Ni No Kuni, Multiplaying, Hearthstone ranking, Fluke’s amazing singing Portal 2, Mapstrav Always there to have a laugh. Pro Trials, FSI , Does Rage even have to try? You can’t fight the Crewdom. ‘Cus you may not know this But they’re absolutely flawless. You can’t fight the Crewdom. Nothing to know about,‘Cus we will cut that out! English Failure , Let’s Play MC, Chicken Dream and Timothy , Hollow and Rage “It was the bat!”, Fluke’s fursona is a cat. 3 Cups , Germies, MLP with Gubi, Deep Dark Hollow , Penis bomb, Noob deaths in Crew XCOM, Aylia , Relsa , Dressing all the Crew up , Flizabeth , No Bovanz, Hashtag FreetheArtists, Long intros , Bad puns , SBHF winrahs , Sun Bros, 5 out of 10, Team Undefeated Badmen. You can’t fight the Crewdom. ‘Cus you may not know this But they’re absolutely flawless.You can’t fight the Crewdom. Nothing to know about,‘Cus we will cut that out! Sky’s head of the mods, Art with Outcast, Endless, and Tom, Hatter’s fanfic leaves you dead , Winne’s makes you laugh instead , Donations make us cry, Graves, Pink, Carry2Sky, Wait, Pink’s now Erynaz AND WHAT HAPPENED TO EVANZ?! Dafaria, Hissey, Best bromance on weekly,' Curaxu', SpudMcCl , Gubi’s Simple Ganky Style, Sunfury, Famous Five , Kent and Streaming Fun Times, Fluke and Rage keep hinting Flage And it’s Rollow not Hollage! You can’t fight the Crewdom. 'Cus you may not know this But they’re absolutely flawless.You can’t fight the Crewdom. Nothing to know about,‘Cus we will cut that out! Cat Face, “LICENSE!”, Squishy and Recurrence, Gubi's Edits, Mineplex,Juke’s Fire Punches , Foreign accents, Moon Base “Peasants!” and “Roll Please!” H V R, Mini Rage, Greg Gregicurus , Flukasaur , Goat Satan Don’t tell Hollow ‘bout the babe, Punch Cat, Eating Toast AND ENOUGH WITH ALL THE SHEEP JOKES! You can’t fight the Crewdom. ‘Cus you may not know this But they’re absolutely flawless.You can’t fight the Crewdom. Nothing to know about,‘Cus we will cut that out! Rage’s Chair , Hollow’s Wall, Fluke’s Lamp , and that’s not all, “PICNIC!” Stream is dead, We’ll raise our tentacles instead! Katfluke, Fish spiders , Inferno’s evil lasers , Star Destroyer, Batman, Rap Battles and Peace is fat , Stream songs, Plushies, Fergus Slumber Party, “Let It Bomb”, “Whole New Brony”, That Game Company , Castration, Togeflutter, “It’s better together!”, Hollow causing Rage pain, This fandom will make you insane! You can’t fight the Crewdom. ‘Cus you may not know this But they’re absolutely flawless.You can’t fight the Crewdom. And time for Rage to drag the outro on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on. You can’t fight the Crewdom. ‘Cus you may not know this But they’re absolutely flawless.You can’t fight the Crewdom. Nothing to know about,‘Cus we will cut that out! Oh you can fight the Crewdom! New Version As of 2015, MetroProductions and a few other people are currently working on an updated version of 'You Can't Fight the Crewdom' to encompass the references and major people that came after the original song. Throughout 2015 it ended up not becoming a reality and the project fell apart as Manz left and Metro ended up quitting. However, as of 2016 it has started back up with Metro at the reins along with a few other people. You can help out by putting in references/people/series that were not in the prevous video and that were introduced at the beginning of 2015 to now in 2016. Check out the list here. Category:Fandom Generated Category:Song